Project: Master Expirament
by heartofstone15
Summary: Master Expirament will be the greatest bioweapon in exsistance. Only one problem. It doesn't follow orders. Blood and gore in later chapters. I own nothing.
1. Bioweapon

"Master Experiment is facing some problems, sir."

"What sort of problems?"

"Well we were able to make M.E. the strongest, fastest, most agile, and highest IQ ever, but it doesn't listen to orders very well if at all."

"Are you telling me that the most destructive bioweapon in existence DOESN'T FOLLOW ORDERS!"

"*Meep* Yes, sir. I'm sorry. We've tried everything! It just destroys when it wants to!"

"*growl* Put it in the smeet facilities! It will be labeled as defective and killed."

"But, sir! You told us to add the Virus program so that…"

"Just do it!"

"*gulp* Yes, sir!"

*years later*

A message drone burst into the Tallest War Planning Chamber.

"My Tallest! You have a visitor and he says that he can give you a great asset to help with the war with the Meekrob!"

"Bring him in then!" Tallest Red ordered.

"And get us some more snacks!" Added Purple.

"Certainly, my Tallest," The drone bowed then scampered out.

Through the doors came a medium sized Irken with neon green eyes in a scientist lab coat. He bowed.

"My Tallest."

"You speak of an asset. Where is it?" Demanded Red.

"Hidden within the Empire itself, sir. Years ago, some colleges and I created a bioweapon capable of destroying anything. We integrated it with the population when we experienced a…setback. I've recently located it."

"A bioweapon capable of destroying anything! Who is it?" Red said eagerly.

"You won't like it, but the bioweapon choose the name of Zim."

*Earth*

"BWAHAHAHA! Foolish Human! You will never capture me!"


	2. Leaving

It was a frequent sight to see the two boys running and yelling. People stopped giving them strange looks a long time ago.

"I've got you now, alien!" the pail boy with the pointy hair yelled, large net in hand.

"Ha! Zim will never be caught! BWAHAHAHARGH!" The green child growled as the net knocked him to the ground.

"Yes! Try getting out of that, Zim! Nothing can break through my dad's special alloy! It's guaranteed to be indestructa…hey! How'd you get out?"

"You weren't holding it down."

Dib was about to retort when the sound of a cell phone ringing came from Zim's PAK and a metal sphere popped out, displaying a hologram of Gir.

"Mastah! The Tallest want to talk wit you! Dey says it REAL important!"

"The Tallest are trying to contact ME? Mustn't keep them waiting." Zim's spider legs popped out and he sped off in the direction of his home.

"Oh come ON! How did anyone just miss that?" Dib yelled at the sky. "Oh well. Better go see what Zim's leaders are telling him. Good thing I know a shortcut to his secret base!"

Within minutes, Dib had hacked into Zim's computer and was watching the entire conversation.

"My Tallest!" Zim said, saluting. "You honor me with this message."

"Listen Zim. We need you to put your mission on hold and come to the Massive," Tallest Red explained. "When is the soonest that you can leave without the humans noticing?"

"About one week from now, my Tallest," Zim answered, looking confused. "But why must my mission be put on hold?"

"Listen it's really important that you get here as soon as possible," Tallest Purple said. "Everything will be explained when you get here but it's just too top secret to say now."

"Top secret," Zim murmured, dazed. Quickly, he saluted. "Understood, my Tallest! Zim out!"

Dib could only stare at the screen of his laptop in shock. This news was good, but…curiosity itched at him.

"What could be so important that they had to call him back to the mother ship?" Dib wondered out loud. "His leaders didn't look like they wanted him there so it must be important. I wonder…"

Two weeks passed and it was the last day of skool before summer vacation. Of course, this was the day Ms. Bitters liked to say the one thing that would ruin most children's summers.

"You will each have to read three books from this list if you want to pass next year," She said, handing out a packet of papers as the students groaned. "When you've finished reading, you will be forced to write a ten page essay per book. I'm sure you all will fail miserably."

Dib looked over at Zim, who was looking more ecstatic then any child he could see. "Why so happy, Zim? Have any plans for global conquest for this summer?"

"Don't be silly! Zim is merely excited because I, eh, am going on vacation! Yes! I don't know when I'll be back, really."

"Where are you going, Zim? Back to your home planet, maybe?"

Zim was saved by the bell. Papers flew as children swarmed into the halls and stampeded away to freedom.

Dib was pulled by the crowd and finally managed to break free once it fanned into the playground. He looked around for Zim but he was already gone.

By the time Dib got to Zim's base, everything was gone. The ground didn't even have any holes in it. It was as if Zim never existed.


	3. Becoming

As Zim left Earth's atmosphere, he spotted the worm hole that would take him only 25 light years away from the Massive and steered his ship towards it.

"I'm glad this wormhole is here, Gir," Zim said. "It would take months to get to the Massive without it! We'll be there in a matter of days now!"

"Yay! Will we evah see da big head and da pretty lady again?" Gir looked at his with huge blue ocular implants.

"That depends on how long we're away and if the Tallest will even give us the same planet to destroy! So maybe."

"I'm gonna play wit the shiny dots!"

"No, Gir! Why don't you play with your pig or something?"

"Can pig come wif me to play wit the shiny colors?"

"That's it. You're going into sleep mode until we get to the Massive!"

*Meanwhile, on Earth*

Dib didn't realize until now how much his daily life revolved around saving the Earth from Zim. The loud alien had been gone for under a week yet Dib was bored out of his mind!

He was on the roof looking through Crop Circles Magazine when something odd happened that would change his life forever.

The giant ship came out of the sky and smaller ships landed in Dib's yard. Dib's jaw hit the floor. The ships opened to reveal things stranger than sci-fi.

"Okay, Irken scum! Come out of there! We have you surrounded!" a goat like creature with a mask over his eyes yelled.

"Gaz! Aliens have landed in our backyard!" Dib yelled, pointing in shock.

"Your voice is stupid!"

"You there! Large headed thing! Where are you keeping the Irken? We have Irken tech signals all over this place!" The goat-thing pointed at Dib.

"My head's not big! Why does everybody keep saying that?" Dib climbed down from the roof. "Who are you and what are you doing here? Are you going to try to take over the Earth like Zim?"

"We're not going to take over this planet! We're not Irkens. We are a resistance group called the Resisty!" the goat-thing said proudly.

"The Resisty? That's not a very good name."

"Don't remind me. Anyway, we are here to free this planet from the evil that has taken root here! That building contains high levels of Irken technology. So where are you keeping the Irken?"

"Actually, he left less than a week ago. Whatever you're picking up is coming from all the stuff I stole from his base while he was still here!" Dib looked proud. "I hacked into his computer and saw his leaders tell him to go to the Massive or whatever they call it. Do you want to see all the information I got from him?"

"Wait. You HACKED into an Irken base!" The goat-thing looked at Dib in shock.

"That's what I said."

"Those things are like the third hardest computers to hack into! By the looks of your species, you people don't even have decent spaceflight yet. How'd you hack into an Irken's base?"

Dib looked confused. "It wasn't THAT hard! Zim hardly had any good lockout programs!"

"Hey, unknown species. How would you like to fight against Irken tyranny?"

"'Would I'? Of course! I can't wait for the Swollen Eyeballs to hear about this!"

*somewhere out in space*

"The Massive! Isn't it impressive, Gir?" Zim remarked, proudly.

"It looks like it needs a hug!"

Zim looked at the goofy-smiling robot. "Anyway. Gir, your part is simple. Watch over the voot until I get back, understood?"

Gir continued to smile causing Zim to sigh.

"I'll get you tacidoes if you do."

"TACIDOES!"

Zim docked the voot to the Massive and was pointed towards the direction of the Tallest's chambers. Upon finding it, he was let in by the sentries.

Arm over chest, he bowed. "My Tallest. I'm here as you ordered me. What is my next assignment?"

"Ah yes. Zim. Go to the Scientist Ward. Scientist Sen will assist you." Tallest Red waved his hand dismissively and Zim bowed before eagerly scampering off to do the Tallest's bidding.

A neon green eyed Irken approached him when he entered the Scientist Ward.

"Are you called Zim?" he asked simply.

"Yes, I am Zim! The Tallest sent me here to meet Scientist Sen."

"Good, come with me to my station. I'm the one you're looking for."

He brought Zim to a lab scattered with lots of tools. Zim glanced around, still wondering why he was here.

"Please get on this table so that I can strap you in."

"Could you explain why first?"

"Of course. I need to adjust your PAK and I need you to be immobile because it will be painful."

Zim gulped but did as he was told. The Scientist calmly opened Zim's PAK and reached into it, pulling out something. As soon as it was taken out, Zim opened his mouth in a silent scream. Everything that had ever happened to him flashed before his eyes. When it all stopped, Zim found that he could think clearer and that made everything evident.

"They lied to me," he murmured. "The Tallest lied to me, didn't they?"

Sen bowed his head. "Yes they did, Master Experiment. Yes they did."


	4. Learning

"Explain everything, now," growled Zim, still strapped down.

"Of course," Sen said, sealing up Zim's PAK. "It started during your creation. As you know, the smeets created in the birthing stations are the result of random genetic samples taken from Irkens who reach the age of 1000. Scientists wanted to use these samples to create a super soldier, an Irken that could take on an entire army by itself and come out alive! It took several tries but eventually we came across the perfect combination. We made a single cell and froze it in a still-time chamber.

"The PAK was the most important and most delicate part. It had to be programmed to like destroying yet still be sane. Some versions, when activated, immediately blew up. Others had faults, both minor and major. All but five proved to be deadly to Irkens. Thinking they were perfect, we added a special program called the Virus so to overload any computer, even those as powerful as the Control Brains, if it ever tries to take certain information from the PAK. Only yours accepted it.

"Upon discovering a flaw in the PAK, I told the Lead Scientist. He wasn't in the best of moods because Miyuki had become Tallest and she didn't believe a super soldier would be beneficial to the then peaceful Empire. He had me integrate the PAK into the smeet facilities. In secret, I added the single cell into a birthing tube and programmed the computers to give the PAK to that smeet. So that no one would discover, I added a chip that would disguise it. That same PAK is the one you're using right now. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes," answered Zim. "What happened to the other PAKs?"

"They were destroyed unless some other Scientist added them with the other PAKs like I did."

Zim thought a bit. "I want to destroy the Tallest for lying to me. Is that part of the defect that you mentioned?"

"Yes. Following orders is not seen as necessary to you."

"What will happen to me now that I know this?"

"You will be put into a special training program. When you finish, you will be used for what you were created to do. Destroy the enemy."

Zim grinned devilishly. "Sounds exciting."

***onboard the Resisty's ship***

Dib gawked at everything. The ship was strange and the things on it were even stranger! The goat-thing, whose name Dib found out was Lard Nar, was giving him a tour.

"And that room over there is where you can get life sustaining matter," Lard Nar said and pointed toward a pair of double doors. "Ahh, here we are!"

"What IS this place?" Dib looked over the railing and watched different aliens fighting, flying in ships, and shooting targets.

"Training facilities. The computers will analyze you and create a holo-simulation to train you. Once you pass all categories, you'll be made part of the crew. You can get started right now."

"Okay then." Dib ran down the stairs and took an empty room.

A pink light filled it and then was replaced by an obstacle coarse. Lard Nar watched Dib from above.

"That kid is awesome!" laughed Skloonktapooxis, a cone shaped alien.

"Glad we found him. This war is about to get a lot tougher," Lard Nar said grimly.


	5. Meeting Again

***five years later***

"This will be a difficult battle, soldiers," Dib announced to his unit. "The Irkens have recently unleashed a new weapon. Nobody knows what it is because… nobody has come out alive when it is in use. But don't let that discourage you! Everything has a fatal flaw. Find that and use it and you will be the victor. Down with the Irkens!"

The colossal room roared with the war cry and everyone prepared for battle.

"This is it," Lard Nar appeared next to Dib.

"If we survive this, we'll surly defeat the Irkens," Dib answered.

"That only means they'll send out that mystery weapon."

"Then we'll find out what it is and find a way to destroy it."

The Vortian chuckled. "Are the rest of your race as optimistic as you?"

"We have to be."

The battle field swarmed with the Resisty.

"Gold Leader, do you spot any green?" asked Dib through a microphone.

"Negative. Wait what is… AAAGH!" Static.

That wasn't good. The speaker suddenly filled with screams and people calling for backup. Dib tore it off and threw it to the ground. Whatever it was, it defiantly was the secret weapon and it was coming toward him.

A flash of Irken skin followed by the sight of his comrades' throats torn out. Blood flowed in the alien soil as a familiar cackle filled the air.

"BWAHAHAHA! Cringe and scream before ZIM! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Dib's eyes widened behind his goggles. It couldn't be.

"Zim!"

Zim turned toward the familiar voice. What he saw caused him to crack an evil smile.

"Well, well, well! I thought I would never see you again once I left that filth ball. When did you leave it? I wonder if anyone noticed."

Dib growled and the two circled each other. They read the other like a book and searched for an opening.

Suddenly, Dib lunged and they both began to wrestle. Zim threw the human off of him and was about to deal a killing blow when something shot his PAK and Zim went out cold.


	6. Truth

*dream memory*

"Scientist Sen, are you sure I can destroy everything?"

"Yes, anything. What makes you doubt my colleagues and my work?"

"There was this smeet on the planet I found. He saw through my brilliant disguise and tried to reveal my nature to his race. I was given many opportunities, but I never destroyed him."

"Then you didn't want to."

"What? Yes I did. With every cell in my body and every wire in my PAK I did!"

"You probably let him live to motivate you to do better. Otherwise he would have died when you met him."

*reality*

Dib heard Zim mutter something along the lines of "I hope you're right." Could he be dreaming?

"It's a good thing you pulled back the troops once you got this one down," a scientist said. "Irkens aren't unconscious for long."

Dib nodded. With that, he watched Zim stiffen, eyes flashing open.

"You're underestimating me, human," was all Zim said.

This caused Dib to smirk. "You're in a top security cell, chained down with lead and strapped, immobile, to a table and your PAK is covered in containing putty yet the first thing you say is that I'm underestimating you? Wow."

"My escaping skills are better than the human called Houdini. This is nothing."

"Then why haven't you escaped yet?"

"If I return to the Armada, I'll be put into the holo-training room. I've completed all courses so the Engineers have to design new ones for me. Irkens aren't known for our creativity."

"Well you seem to know each other very well." Dib turned to see Lard Nar walking towards him.

"This is the Irken that was assigned to concur my planet, sir."

"Assigned? Bah!" Zim scoffed, amused. "Earth wasn't even known to the Empire then! One could hardly be assigned to a planet no one even knows exists."

Lard Nar rolled his eyes. "Irkens are great liars. Ignore him."

Dib scowled at the Irken. "Zim couldn't lie to save his leaders' lives."

"He's right, you know," quipped Zim.

"Let's just pretend I believe you," Lard Nar sighed. "How did you end up on his planet if you weren't assigned to it?"

"Easy. The Tallest and the Empire find me very troublesome so they sent me into an unexplored region of space hoping that I would get crushed by a black hole or die some other way." He's gaze bore into Dib's eyes. "Congratulations, stink-meat. You've found that you wasted two years of your life because of a lie."


	7. Escape

"Kill him."

"What?" Lard Nar looked at Dib in disbelief.

"Kill him. He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

The Vortian looked skeptical."I think you're letting anger cloud your judgment but you may be right. This Irken did destroy a lot of people single-handily."

Zim chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" demanded Dib. "You're going to die!"

"I just remembered something from one of the Earth movies Gir loves to watch that would fit nicely in this situation," Zim snickered. "'A magician always has to know exactly when it's time to go!'"

With that, Zim threw off his bonds and pelted out of the cell and down the hall.

"Security! Prisoner escape!" Lard Nar shouted.

Suddenly, the power went out on the ship. Dib rushed to a window just in time to see an escape pod fly away.

"That Irken is pretty fast," Lard Nar speculated causing Dib to growl and hit the window.

Meanwhile, Zim was scrapping the putty off his PAK. "I need answers. The Armada can keep up the war without me."

Zim grinned. "Time to pay that old planet a visit."


End file.
